


Ride Of Your Life

by obikin



Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Costume Kink, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Thighs, reader is afab but no gendered language is used towards them, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikin/pseuds/obikin
Summary: You met your boyfriend Bolin a few years after Kuvira’s defeat. After dating for several months, you two are moving into an apartment together, and while unpacking, you find his old Nuktuk costume.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Ride Of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a much shorter one with the same prompt I saw on tumblr a while back. I liked it so much that I decided to write my own!
> 
> In this fic, Bolin is probably around 22? Perhaps? It's definitely been at least 5 years since he filmed Nuktuk so... enjoy ;)

You slid the last box into your shared bedroom, collapsing right behind it. For two people who didn’t come from much, you and Bolin sure had a lot of stuff – it was hard to keep track of everything. You two had tried to be organized, but had quickly devolved into just throwing things into boxes, far too excited about your new apartment to really care if some of the kitchen things were mixed in with the bedroom stuff.

In fact, you had no idea what was in this box. As Bolin struggled in the other room, grunting with effort as he shoved your new couch into place, you decided to procrastinate on the heavy lifting, and instead surveyed the cardboard box before you.

You spun it around, looking for any haphazard labelling you or your boyfriend would have slapped onto the box in your haste. When you found no such label, you grew curious, tugging at the flaps of the box until it popped open, and you peeked inside.

On top was an old mover poster. You tilted your head to the side, pulling it out of the box and unrolling it. Your eyes widened in shock.

“Bo? What’s this?” you called. There was a thunk in the other room as Bolin set some piece of furniture down.

“Yeah? What is it?” Bolin called back, peeking his head into the room. As soon as he saw what you were holding, he stilled, a blush creeping onto his face.

“Is this you?” you asked, laughing as you held up the poster labeled “Nuktuk: Hero of the South.” Bolin pouted at you.

“Hey, what do you think you’re laughing about?” Bolin swiped the poster from you before you could react, and you snorted as he held it high, striking the same pose as he brandished the promotional material.

“I was a hero in this, you know! Not just on screen – this was for a very important war effort!” Bolin defended, and that just made you giggle.

“And why, exactly, did you have to wear little booty shorts for this war effort?” You joked, covering your mouth with your hand as you stifled more laughter. The shorts were ridiculous, but as you looked at the poster, you had to admit, they didn’t look bad. Bolin was obviously much younger in the poster, but his legs were toned, his stomach was firm and even his shoulders were broad in that stupid fur they made him wear.

Bolin sputtered at your joke, looking at the poster and back to you, then to the poster again.

“They were not booty shorts!” he rebuked, pointing a finger at you. You snorted in return.

“Oh, sure, Bo,” you rolled your eyes, grinning wide at him. He was such a dork sometimes, but you still loved him dearly, even as he shook his head, rolling the poster up and brandishing it at you.

“They were not! Look, I’ll prove it-“ he brandished the poster at you again, before stomping over to the box and rifling through it, dropping the rolled poster at his feet to search with two hands when he didn’t immediately find what he was looking for.

“A-ha!” he cried triumphantly, unearthing from the box of knick-knacks a pair of blue, fur-lined shorts. Your eyebrows shot into your hairline.

“Are those-?”

“Nuktuk’s _perfectly presentable_ warrior shorts? Yes, yes they are. With matching vest,” Bolin flung the fur vest out next, throwing it over his shoulder. You were far too shocked to say anything, but you were really impressed. When Bolin had told you before that he never threw away anything, he really wasn’t joking.

“Now, you stay right there. I’m going to prove to you, right here, right now, that these-“ he wiggled the shorts in front of your face. “Are _respectable_! Wait right here.”

Bolin bolted into the master bathroom and you chuckled as he went, tucking the poster back into the box and pushing it into the open closet. You had no idea why he would even want to wear that silly old costume. Maybe it had something to do with reliving his glory days as a famous mover star – even if you had never even heard of his old film. You shook your head, moving to the mattress for something soft to wait on, even if you and Bolin hadn’t yet had a chance to make the bed.

You sat for a moment, kicking your legs back and forth, grabbing a few items out of various boxes that were within eyesight and placing the items in the bedside table. But Bolin was taking a very long time.

“What’s taking so long in there, Nuktuk?” you called out, mirth audible as you flopped back onto the bed. As silly as it was, you were really starting to anticipate seeing your boyfriend in his old costume, if just to make fun of him.

“Almost got it-!” Bolin called back. You shook your head, stretching as you lay on your back. Your boyfriend really took a long time to get dressed, didn’t he?

You didn’t have to wait much longer, though. As soon as the thought crossed your mind, the bathroom door creaked open. Your ears pricked, and you sat up, a smile already plastered across your face as you readied yourself to tease your boyfriend – but your expression quickly changed once you got a good look at him.

Bolin was a pleasant shade of pink, his blush spattering his cheeks and the top of his chest. He was holding his hands clasped in front of his groin, the position straining against the too-tight vest. It was at that moment you realized a crucial detail – Bolin had starred in those movers over five years ago, and he had grown considerably in those five years.

Your eyes raked over his body, over his toned stomach, more visible now than in the posters, thanks to the tight shorts. But that wasn’t even the best part, as your gaze dropped lower. His thigh were on full display, the shorts hiked up all the way to the junction of his hip and thigh, unable to contain the muscle he had put on as he grew. And you guessed by the way that Bolin covered himself with his hands, that the tightness left little to the imagination in other areas as well.

“I guess they uh, do count as booty shorts,” Bolin tried to chuckle, shrugging as he shuffled his legs further together. All you could do was stare. Bolin raised an eyebrow at you when you didn’t respond for a few long moments, then he bit his lip, concerned.

“Y/n?” he asked, ducking his head down to meet your gaze, which was currently fixated on his thighs. You shook your head when his gaze met yours, and blinked, breathing in harshly. You pressed your legs together as well, but for an entirely different reason.

“Yeah?” you replied, breathless. Bolin’s eyes widened at your tone, and his blush spread.

“Uh, can I take these off now?” he asked, shifting his weight awkwardly.

“I would prefer if you didn’t, if that’s OK with you,” you replied, in that same low tone as before. Bolin bit his lip at your admission, his blush darkening.

“I-you-“ he stuttered, trying to understand, but you shook your head, holding up a finger to shush him. Bolin shut his mouth with an audible clack, and you took a deep breath.

“You look stunning, Bolin,” you sighed, the beginnings of a devious smile spreading across your face. Bolin gasped, and his legs buckled at your tone. You two had played this game before, and you knew how much your boyfriend was weak for praise. And you were beyond sincere when you took in his form, humming in appreciation. Bolin shuddered, and his expression changed minutely. Whereas before he had been self-conscious, at the praise he melted, his shoulder relaxing, his legs shivering as he anticipated what you would say, or do, next.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” you breathed, sitting up straight on the bed. Bolin whimpered at the words. “Why don’t you show me what you look like.”

Bolin looked down, a few stray curls falling into his face as he unclasped his hands, his arms shaking as he stood up straight. Your breath caught. He was barely contained in the scrap of fabric he had used to call shorts, and with his hardening cock, you could see the shorts strain even harder against the stress. You momentarily wondered how Bolin had even gotten into them, as the outline of his cock twitched against its confines.

“Y/n, please,” Bolin begged, his thighs flexing as he struggled to keep himself under control. You loved this about him, how easy it was to work him up.

“You’re so polite, baby boy,” you mumbled, and Bolin moaned gentle at the praise. “But not yet. You dressed up for a reason, remember? Turn for me.”

Bolin shivered, his steps small and deliberate as he turned. You leaned back, considering his form. His butt strained against the shorts almost as much as his cock did, the back seam snug in the curve of his ass. You smirked when Bolin looked over his shoulder at you, as if waiting for you to reward him for following your orders. But you weren’t done with him just yet.

“Why don’t you sit down,” you offered, gesturing to the armchair you had situated next to the bed earlier that morning. Bolin shot you a pleading look, but didn’t protest, instead treading carefully towards the chair. You covered your mouth with your hand, elbows to your knees as Bolin bent his legs, settling into the chair. His thighs flexed, and the shorts groaned in protest as he settled in.

Bolin moaned loud at the pressure it put on his dick, the fabric pressing firmer against his full cock. You were honestly surprised a seam hadn’t popped yet, but you were holding on for hope that the shorts would make it through what you had in mind.

Once Bolin was seated, you strode to stand in front of him, biting your lip as you unbuttoned the clasps of your outer tunic. Bolin could only watch, his chest heaving as you disrobed, first the outer tunic, then your pants, followed by your undershirt. His hands flexed on the arms of the chair, and you stopped to tut at him.

“Remember, no touching,” you chided, and he nodded, his jaw clenched hard as he tried to resist the urge to palm himself through his shorts. You completed your strip tease, easing your underwear over your hips, kicking them side once they fell to the floor. Bolin looked you up and down as you approached him, the lust clear in his blown-out eyes. You smiled at him, one full of love and disbelief. He was perfect, and you still couldn’t believe he was yours.

“Stay just like this, baby,” you eased him into the position you wanted him in, nudging his legs apart until they were spread the perfect amount. You leaned down, tilting Bolin’s head up for a deep kiss, which he responded to with gusto. You sighed as he moaned into the kiss, licking into your mouth and showing you exactly how much he wanted you. By the time you pulled away, your arms were shaking from holding the back of the chair, the only outward sign of how weak you were for this man. You exhaled sharply before you found your balance again, nipping at his ear as you leaned in close.

“I’m going to use you, Bo. And you’re going to sit there and take it. No touching, no coming. Not until I let you. Do you understand, baby boy?”

You pulled back, and Bolin nodded, his lips parted, his eyes betraying just how fucked up he was, even when you two had yet to properly touch. “Yes,” he choked out, his voice low and raspy. You shuddered at the sound of it. You couldn’t hold yourself back anymore, not when your adorable boyfriend was so fucked up on you.

You straddled his left thigh, wrapping your arms around his fur-covered shoulders, easing yourself down slowly. You felt so wet, and you moaned soft when your heat finally met his strong thigh. You pressed down on him, sliding from side to side until you opened just right for him.

When you looked up at him through your eyelashes, Bolin looked like he was just barely holding on. His face was red, that cute little curl of his stuck to his forehead. He looked at you with lust filled eyes, his biceps flexing as he crushed the arms of the chair with his grip, wanting so badly to touch you, but knowing he wasn’t allowed. He was beautiful – you loved him more than anything.

“You’re so good, baby boy,” you breathed, as you slid forward, his thigh strong and firm between your own. You nuzzled your nose into the side of his neck, breathing him in as you stuttered your hips back, gasping as you hit just the right spot.

Bolin moaned in return, but it was muffled as he tried to keep himself from grabbing onto your hips and taking control of the pace himself. You exhaled heavily, your arms shaking as you thrust forward once again, your own thigh pressing against Bolin’s cock.

Bolin cried out, his whole body shaking as he willed himself not to touch you, not to move. Your own breathing was growing heavy with your efforts. Bolin was the most beautiful thing in the world, willing himself not to touch, trying to hard to be a good boy. But as you rocked back, moans spilling from your mouth, visions of his strong hands on your waist plagued your mind, images of Bolin pressing you harder against his thick thigh, forcing you to take it. You cried out at the thought, rocking yourself faster, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Bolin- Bo-“ you moaned, pressing closer to him as your thighs began to shake from the effort. “Please, touch me-“

The words were barely out of your mouth before Bolin’s hands were on you, gripping firm at your hips, pressing you to his chest. You pressed your left thigh as close to him as you could manage, and he bucked into it, using his firm grip to forcibly grind your hips onto his thigh. You keened, scrambling for purchase against his shoulder as he took control, his hips bucking into you as he pushed you flush against him, your hips twitching as you neared release.

“Bo-Bo please,” you all but sobbed, nipping at his neck as you lost your pace completely. He understood you perfectly, pressing his thigh into you as he pushed your hips down. You cried out, your nails digging into to the fur of his vest as you circled your hips, the pleasure building until it finally crested, flooding your senses in waves of pure bliss. You knocked your head against his shoulder, panting, as you rode out your orgasm, Bolin’s grip on your hips lessening as he felt you come against him.

When you finally stilled, he tilted your head up, pulling you in for a deep kiss you could hardly participate in, in your current state. Bolin took full charge, cradling your jaw in his hand as he kissed you for all you were worth.

When you parted, you were dazed, humming soft as you pressed a lazy kiss to his neck, nuzzling in against him. He was still hard against your thigh, but he threaded his fingers through your hair, brushing through it as you took a minute to bask in your afterglow. After a moment of peace, he broke the silence.

“So… about breaking in that new mattress…”


End file.
